


Taken

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Kink, Lemon, M/M, Middle East, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao was minding his own business, working his family’s stall in the bazaar, when he catches the eye of the country’s dictator: Wu Kris. Tao is taken from his simple life and plunged into a world of degradation as he becomes Kris’s sex slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Because things are not always peaches and roses. For those looking for a darker taoris story. Kris is a bastard in this. You’ve been warned.

It had been an exceptionally hot day when Tao’s father told him to watch the stall. The already narrow streets snaking through the bazaar were packed more than usual and Tao was fretfully watching his exterior displays for thieves. There were too many people crammed into the dusty cracked building hosting the largest bazaar in all of Abbudin. Since being a small child, Tao had never liked large crowds but he was expected to deal with them in his job. Tao’s family owned a fruit stall in the northeast end of the bazaar, one of the more crowded parts, so Tao was forced to bear with it.

 

Rays of light shot through the crumbling ceiling and woodworks overhead, illuminating the various colorful stalls lining the walkway. There was everything from the fragrant perfume stalls to the dizzyingly colorful spice stalls to the questionable medicinal stalls claiming to be able to cure any disease. Tao’s family had owned this fruit stall for as long as Tao could remember. And while Tao knew many of the shop owners were good people, he was aware of the seedy low lives that were out to trick customers of their money. However Tao’s family ran an honest business; regardless that there wasn’t much to dupe customers on rather than overcharge for produce.

 

“Tao,” Tao’s father called, furiously fixing his robes. “Stay here and remember try to move the dates. They’re about to go bad. Sell nothing for less than ten karats. Do you understand?”

 

“But father what’s going on? Where is everyone going?” Tao fretted, trying to multitask between watching his father and the chaos around them.

 

“There’s a rich man in the market today.” Mrs. Zhang, the elderly woman who owned the jewelry stall next to theirs, informed Tao. “People said that he bought a million karats worth of items from the southwest end.”

 

“Everyone is going to try and coerce the rich man into our end of the market.” Tao’s father pitched in, checking that his greying hair was in order. “If we can sell him some of our fruit, we will be set for the winter.”

 

“That is unless he is looking for some nice jewelry for a sweetheart.” Mrs. Zhang cackled, dark eyes glinting in challenge from her wrinkled face.

 

“That is unless the rich man is too busy being amazed by my produce to even see your jewelry.” Tao’s father threw back and Mrs. Zhang smiled.

 

“Huang then you should be out there already. I’ve already sent Yixing to get the rich man to come over.” Mrs. Zhang mocked and Tao’s father reddened. The elderly woman’s son was indeed missing from staffing the jewelry stall.

 

“Tao watch the stall and be ready. Look for anyone who looks like he could be the rich man.” Tao’s father advised his son one last time before he was joining the flow of people setting off the southwest end.

 

“I understand! Anyone who looks like the rich man. Good luck, father!” Tao called, smiling tightly.

 

The noise in the bazaar was only growing louder as people continued crowding inside. Tao tried to remind himself to breath evenly and went back to the task at end.

 

“Fresh fruit! The best in the country! You can only buy it here!”

* * *

Kris frowned as he made his way through the disappointingly filthy building that was the main bazaar.

 

Kris had always heard great tale of the massive market housed in the old monarchy’s palace but this was not what he had expected. All around him people were filthy and loud, their foreheads slicked with sweat, as they all crowded around him. Kris remained stone-faced as his guards kept people from getting too close although the pushing was beginning to get on his nerves.

 

“Mr. President! Mr. President over here! The finest silks in the east!”

 

“Mr. President! Look this way! I have the greatest collection of spices in the whole bazaar!”

 

“Mr. President, I’m afraid there are too many people here. We cannot guarantee your safety. Please, reconsider, we should just go back to the palace.” Chanyeol, Kris’s head of security, pleaded.

 

“I want to see the bazaar. Prime Minister Minseok knew more about it than I did as last night’s dinner gathering. How am I to be the President of Abbudin when I don’t even know this about my country?” Kris frowned and Chanyeol lowered his eyes in respect. “Do your job. Make sure I’m safe and we won’t have a problem.”

 

“Clear the walkway.” Kris flicked his wrist in dismissal, blankly taking in the many faces of his subjects.

 

“Yes, Mr. President.” Chanyeol pulled out of his gun and looked to Kai who nodded in agreement.

 

“Clear the way!” Kai shouted, firing a warning shot into the air.

 

There was a collective scream amongst the crowd as everyone fell to their knees with their hands protectively covering their heads. The grating cries of the shopkeepers had stopped and now everyone looked to their ruler in fear. Kris had ten guards with him and they moved in a circular formation around the dictator as he walked.

 

“That’s better.” Kris walked amongst the crouching people, aware of the many eyes on him.

 

It had always been this way, even when Kris was a young boy. Kris’s father was already getting old when he toppled the old monarchy and instated his presidency over Abbudin. Knowing that President Wu Senior would rule a short reign, all eyes were on his young son Kris. Kris had known from age eight that he was to rule Abbudin. The tall man had a whole country and its resources at his disposal. No one could tell Kris what to do, his word was absolute. When Kris wanted something, he got it.

 

Standing at a height taller than most men in Abbudin and with his unusual blond hair, Kris was a very attractive man. His skin was white as the desert sands on the outskirts of his country, his long legs toned from years of playing polo, and his eyes the deepest blue like that of his mother’s. Needless to say, Wu Kris was a striking man so it did not surprise him when the women of the bazaar followed his every move with their gazes.

 

“You are to remain at your stalls for the President to inspect your trades if he pleases. You are not to approach the President.” Chanyeol instructed the masses, making sure to flash his gun as he spoke.

 

The crowd backed away slowly, all their heads bowed in respect, as people reassumed their posts at their stalls. Those whose stalls were in the other parts of the bazaar, lingered unsure of the best course of action. Kris’s eyes trailed onto the stragglers when a young man caught his gaze.

 

“You,” Kris motioned to the man and the crowd around the boy jumped in fear, “Come here.”

 

“A-are you talking to me, Mr. President?” The young man, picked up his head in question. The man looked like a fox, his face narrow and his eyes mischievous. Kai was seizing the young man by the arm and hauling him before Kris immediately.

 

“What do you sell?” Kris asked haughtily, raising an eyebrow. The man trembled in fear underneath the tyrant’s gaze and tried to find his words.

 

“I own a jewelry store with my mother. It is in another part of the bazaar.” The young man nervously glanced up to look at Kris before averting his gaze again.

 

“A jewelry store, hmm?” Kris hummed in thought. This young man interested Kris. He looked to be around the same age as Kris and yet this man lived in such blatant poverty. It amused Kris how this man was. When the last time this man had even bathed? Kris laughed aloud, startling the young man, which only made Kris laugh more.

 

“No doubt cheap trinkets and pieces of scrap metal.” Kris grinned, lifting one of his endless legs and kicking the young man in the shin with the heel of his polished black boots. The man fell to his knees with a grunt, wincing in pain. Even from the crouched position the man had fallen into, Kris could still see the man’s face stain red in anger.

 

“I assure you, our work is the best in town.” The young man took great caution to keep his voice calm.

 

“I will be the judge of that. Take me to your stall.” Kris commanded, smirking when the man paled visibly. “Go ahead and take me there.”

 

“Mr. President, please think of your safety.” Chanyeol whispered to Kris.

 

“Keep a gun on him at all times.” Kris spoke softly so that only Chanyeol could hear him. The young man was watching Kris apprehensively, waiting for further instructions.

 

Kris took one last look around the bazaar and the people watching Kris’s guards cautiously. The sight brought a smile to Kris’s face.

 

“Alright. Let’s go see this stall of yours.”

* * *

Tao was wrapping up some guava for a customer when he saw a mass of people returning down the main alleyway. The crowd was in a frenzy and Tao hastily finished up the transaction, thanking the customer, and asking her to stop by again in the future. Tao couldn’t see clearly but he knew something was wrong.

 

There were three figures at the forefront of the group and Tao stepped from his stall, straining to see who the newcomers were. He couldn’t spot his father amongst the crowds and Tao wondered if he’d found the rich man yet. As the crowd drew closer, Tao was able to make out the three figures and he stumbled back against a fruit display in shock.

 

Zhang Yixing led the crowd down the narrow alleyway, a look of fear on his face, as none other than President Wu Kris followed him. Tao blinked once, twice, in an attempts to come to terms with reality.

 

“There’s no way…” Tao trailed off, shaking his head. The President rarely left his palace or the capitol neighborhood. What was the president doing in a place such as the bazaar? There was no way such a man used to life of luxury and wealth would be in the main market of the slums.

 

Tao had seen posters of the president throughout Abbudin as well as hearing his voice on the evening radio announcements, but Tao had never actually seen the president in person before. The man was taller than Tao could have ever imagined, he looked strong and powerful as he walked with his head held high. The man’s styled blond hair bounced slightly with his strides as his face was pulled into a serious expression. He wore the country’s traditional navy blue uniform with golden tassels hanging from his shoulder pads but somehow the president made the uniform look better than his cronies who followed behind.

 

“M-Mrs. Zhang!” Tao called to the jewelry stall, unable to take his eyes from the formidable form of the president striding down the alley. “Come quick! Yixing has returned!”

 

“Huang, what are you yelling about?” Mrs. Zhang emerged from the recesses of her stall and nearly had a heart attack when she saw her son.

 

“Yixing!” The old woman started into a violent coughing fit, “What has my son done?”

 

The entourage was only a few stalls away now and Tao continued standing in the roadway before his stall gaping at the president. As if sensing being watched, the president was suddenly locking eyes with Tao. Tao gasped as the president’s pinched expression turned into a sly smirk of approval. The man eyed Tao from head to toe when Tao scrambled back into his stall, heart beating erratically.

 

“So here it is.” Tao heard Yixing speak. Tao lingered at the back of his stall, hidden from sight by the burlap overhang dividing the stores. There was a pregnant pause as the crowds following behind them held their breath.

 

“This is the fine jewelry you spoke of?” The president at last spoke. Tao heard the man chuckle softly before there was a loud crash and a scream.

 

Tao ran from his hiding place only to see Yixing clutching his face as he was sprawled on the ground amongst some knocked over jewelry. Mrs. Zhang had her hands over her mouth and was crying. The president, however, was idly strolling up the expanse of the front displays. A few pieces of jewelry crunched beneath the man’s tall black boots as he looked over the items. The man appeared to be shopping, a seemingly calm disposition about him.

 

“Cheap. Just as I expected!” The president struck out suddenly again and knocked the remaining display over.

 

Jewelry went flying, scattering into the alleyway, but not even the sleazy crowd tried to pick any items up. The president was about to round on Yixing again when he spotted Tao.

 

“You.” The president squinted, drawing closer, and forgetting all about Yixing.

 

The blond stopped before Tao, towering over the shop boy in height, as he reached out a milky white hand and caressed Tao’s face. Tao flinched at the touch, fear pumping through his veins, as the president intently studied Tao’s face.

 

Up close Tao could really see what a striking blue the president’s eyes were and he found himself captivated in his gaze. The man thumbed Tao’s cheek and grinned wolfishly.

* * *

Kris had been about to kick that jewelry seller’s son when he caught glimpse of another young man watching them. It was the man from earlier, Kris had teasingly eyed the man over when they were approaching the stalls for the sake of making the shop boy look away. From afar Kris appreciated the man’s looks but up close now Kris had not been expecting to find such a beauty in this place.

 

The young man was shorter than Kris, painfully thin no doubt from starvation that seemed to plague the poor in Abbudin, with sun-kissed tan skin and dark almond-shaped eyes. The man’s hair was darker than oil and a few messy tendrils curled at odd ends as they refused to cooperate with the rest of the man’s hair.

 

“You.” Kris said, sounding dazed.

 

He reached out a hand to touch the alluring man. The man flinched under the touch and Kris decided he rather liked how fear looked on this man. Kris felt desire pool in his loins and he decided he would have this shop boy.

 

“What is your name?” Kris asked, dragging his index finger from the man’s cheek to the man’s sternum. Kris could faintly feel the man’s rapid heartbeat and it only served to turn Kris on more.

 

“Huang Zi Tao.” The dark haired beauty spoke after wetting his lips.

 

“Tao.” Kris purred, fingers worming their way into the young man’s robes. The young man jerked back but Kris’s fingers found purchase as he yanked the man’s robe from his body.

 

The shop boy’s robe fell open, revealing a tan wiry shoulder, he quickly tried to cover himself.

* * *

Tao had not been expecting the president’s touch to be so intimate and he gasped in scandal when he felt he president trying to pull his robe open.

 

Tao stepped backwards, hands coming up to protectively cover his chest, but the deed was already done. Tao’s robe came undone, falling askew on his shoulder, as his bare chest was revealed. The dark haired man’s face burned in shame and he tried to shut his robe when the president’s harsh voice spoke out.

 

“Stop! Do not attempt to conceal yourself from me.” The president snarled and Tao froze.

 

The blue-eyed man was glaring Tao down now, hand twitching at his side threateningly. Tao hesitated for a moment, gauging the blonde’s fierce look of disapproval, before he was reluctantly shedding his robe. Tao let the garment drop to the ground and tried not to notice the collective murmurs that had broken out from the crowd.

 

“Nice.” The president’s lustful gaze burned into Tao’s skin. The taller man drew closer, circling around Tao like one would inspect a prized horse. “Very nice.”

 

“T-thank you, Mr. President.” Tao felt close to tears as the president stopped directly behind him.

 

“You are a very beautiful man, Huang Zi Tao.” The blond grabbed Tao by both his shoulders and whispered in Tao’s ear. The man was pressed up behind Tao now and Tao whimpered in fear when he felt the man’s need press against him.

 

“Thank you, Mr. President.” Tao could not help himself as tears began running down his face. Never had Tao felt so ashamed as he stood there, stripped nearly bare, before his entire neighborhood. Tao just prayed that his father did not return to see such a shameful sight.

 

“How old are you, Huang Zi Tao?” The president inhaled Tao’s hair and Tao shuddered.

 

“I am twenty-one years old, Mr. President.”

 

“Hmm,” The president hummed, hands dancing down Tao’s back, and coming down to grab a meaty handful of Tao’s rear. Tao gasped as his tears fell faster now. The blond smirked, squeezing the pert globes harder, as he breathed down Tao’s neck. “Has a man ever entered here before?”

 

There was an uncomfortable cough from one of the president’s guards but the blond paid no mind to it. He squeezed Tao’s rear once more when Tao did not immediately answer.

 

“N-no, Mr. President.” Tao’s face was burning as he felt the man’s fingers slide into his pants. Tao tried to get away from the man, when the president roughly seized Tao by the arms.

 

“Hold still.” The man snarled, locking Tao in place as he used his free hand to roughly yank down Tao’s pants and undergarments.

 

“No!” Tao sobbed, throwing his hands over his eyes in pure humiliation. He was totally exposed to the crowd now and Tao could hear the people gasp.

 

“Give us some privacy!” The president snapped to his guard and his men were instantly clearing the alley.

 

“Move!” The guards shouted, jostling and shoving people back. “Clear out!”

 

The tall guard with the large ears fired a warning shot into the air and someone in the crowd screamed, the sea of people dispersing from the scene. At the jewelry stall, Mrs. Zhang was helping Yixing to his feet as he looked on in horror at the predicament Tao was in.

 

The dark haired man was squirming now, incessantly trying to pull free from the blond, as President Wu groped Tao’s behind. Yixing’s stomach churned at the fearful tear-stained expression Tao wore as he struggled uselessly against the taller man.

 

“No, please! Mr. President, please no!” Tao sobbed, as the man pressed himself against the younger and ran his hands all over Tao’s body. The blond touched Tao all over. From the flat expanse of Tao’s stomach, to his dusky nipples, to his quivering thighs, to his flaccid cock. The president touched wherever he pleased, digging his chin into Tao’s shoulder as he laved at the shop boy’s neck.

 

“Mr. President, the bazaar is still not fully secured.” The guard with the big ears returned from crowd management. “I still worry for your safety.”

 

“I’m not done playing with this one yet.” The man carded his fingers through Tao’s dark locks and used the hair like a reign to shove Tao’s head down onto the display table. The shabby wood shook with the force and Tao groaned at the pain that blossomed in his face.

 

“Please.” Tao sobbed, head forced to the side and face a scared Yixing. The man kept Tao’s head down as his free hand roamed the young man’s arched back.

 

Tao was absolutely terrified.

* * *

This was amusing.

 

Kris could not contain the smile that spread across his face as he looked down the man he had pinned. The dark haired man called Tao was openly crying now and shaking with fear at the uncertainty of his fate.

 

Even Kris was unsure what exactly he wanted to do with this Tao person. The man was attractive, there was no doubting that, but was Kris to make him a quick fuck at the market or add him to his collection of toys? Kris rather liked the idea of Tao draped sultrily against the silk pillows of his bed.

 

“Please.” Tao whimpered, unable to turn around to face Kris due to the vice grip on his neck. The young man’s legs drew together at the knee in a means to protect his modesty. Kris eyed the sight and contemplated if it was worth just taking the man now.

 

“L-let him go!” A voice spoke up and Kris looked to the neighboring stall. It was the man from earlier, the jewelry seller, who had spoken out against Kris. The young man was trembling in fear but met Kris’s eye with a fierce some look nonetheless. He obviously did not approve of Kris’s treatment of Tao.

 

“And why would I do that? You dare question your leader?” Kris asked, pressing Tao harder down against the display table when he squirmed towards the jewelry seller.

 

“You are a cruel leader!” The man spat, the glob almost hitting Kris’s pristine shining boot. “Why are you doing this to him? Huang Zi Tao is a good man! He does not deserve to be treated like a prostitute in a whore house!”

 

“He is a citizen of Abbudin and Abbudin belongs to me. This man,” Kris boldly reached down and cupped the dark haired man’s balls causing him to cry out, “Belongs to me just as every cattle in Abbudin belongs to me. If I want to fuck him like a whore, I will fuck him until he’s dead so I please.”

 

“Chanyeol,” Kris snapped to his head of security, “I thought I told you to keep an eye on this man at all times. Restrain him so that he can see just how great my power is.”

 

“Yes, Mr. President.” The guard was instantly grabbing the jewelry seller beneath the shoulders and effectively restraining him.

 

“Let me go!” The man thundered but Chanyeol wasn’t letting him go anywhere.

 

Kris then turned his attention back to the prostrated man before him, using his hold on Tao’s hair, Kris yanked the man into a standing position. The dark haired man shook his head, whimpering out sobs, when Kris got an idea.

 

“No man has ever entered here, huh?” Kris spoke against Tao’s ear, lips brushing the soft shell with each ragged word. “No one has fucked your sweet little cunt.”

 

“N-no.” Tao answered as Kris eyed the remaining produce on the display.

 

“You sell fruit and vegetables for a living?” Kris questioned. A cucumber appealed to Kris and he picked it up, weighing it in his hand and admiring its short fat width.

 

“The best produce in town?” Kris smirked, throwing the jewelry seller’s words from earlier out.

 

“Not the best. We sell high quality fares but I would not say it is the best, Mr. President.” Kris loosed his hold on the young man’s hair in favor of his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know about that. I’m looking at the best and most ripe cherry in all of Abbudin right now.” Kris breathed in excitement, bringing the cucumber down between the man’s legs.

 

Tao whined when he felt the blunt head of the cucumber bump his entrance and he dared look around to Kris. The blond met Tao’s fearful look with a grin of triumph, hand tightening on Tao’s shoulder and urging him to bend, as he tensed his arm holding the gourd. Tao was bent over the display table once more, blabbering out pleas in his panic, before Kris was ramming the cucumber into the boy.

 

Tao screamed in pain.

 

“Tao!” The jewelry seller struggled with Chanyeol, desperately trying to break free and assist the dark haired man. Chanyeol grunted in frustration but was able to keep the man secured.

 

Meanwhile, Tao was pressing his forehead into the display table, as a mixture of sobs and screams of agony fell past his lips. The cucumber was barely in him but the impressive width was making Tao’s entrance bleed. Kris licked his lips but did not push the gourd any further for the moment.

 

“You sick bastard!” The jewelry seller was screaming at Kris now, furiously trying to shake Chanyeol from him.

 

“What?” Kris feigned innocence, twisting the cucumber and sliding it deeper into Tao. “You don’t like this?”

 

“Stop!” Tao begged, legs trembling weakly as a stream of red trickled down his thighs.

 

“You only protest because you wish it was you in here.” Kris took pity on the man and pulled the gourd free from Tao. He retracted his hold and Tao crumpled to the ground.

 

In his hand, Kris held the bloodied cucumber. The jewelry seller was practically snarling in anger at Kris now, murderous intent in his eyes. Kris smiled and brought the cucumber to his mouth, enjoying the how stunned the jewelry seller looked.

 

Kris licked at the blood on the gourd and smacked his lips in satisfaction.

 

“Mmm.” Kris exaggerated the sound, “Just as I thought. The sweetest juice from the sweetest cherry.”

 

“Bastard! You bastard!” The young man screamed and Kris laughed.

 

“Hand me my gun.” Kris spoke to Kai.

* * *

Tao’s entire body was in pain, his rear was stinging in the most unbearable manner, as he struggled to support himself upright.

 

Yixing was screaming at the president now but all the noise was blurring into white noise as all Tao could focus on was the ground. His tears dripped from his nose and landed on the dust-covered stones as Tao lamented his misfortune.

 

Never in Tao’s dreams could he have foreseen the day would be like this. There had been so much hope with news of the rich man in the market but now Tao wished ‘the rich man’ had never come to the bazaar in the first place. Shame covered Tao’s form like a blanket, he could feel it from the tips of his hair down to his toes. Tao would never be the same from this. There was no coming back from this. Not when his entire neighborhood, even the Zhang family, had seen Tao in such a state.

 

It was the sound of the hammer being cocked from a gun that made Tao pick up his head. The president had his hand rifle aimed right between Yixing’s eyes.

 

“N-no!” Tao screamed but the shot was already being fired.

 

Yixing slumped almost instantly with the sound of the gun triggering, eyes rolling up in his head, as blood spilled down his nose. Tao was frozen in fear. Mrs. Zhang screamed in terror and in the background, Tao heard a familiar voice.

 

“Tao! Tao!” The man recognized the voice to be that of his father’s called from down the alleyway. Mr. Huang came running down the alley from the direction the president had originally come. He must have heard in the gunshot.

 

“Mr. President.” The guard with the large ears was instantly pulling out his own gun when Tao scrambled to his feet, not caring a shred about his nudity.

 

“No! Don’t shoot him! That’s my father!” Tao sobbed, struggling with the guard for the gun. The man easily shoved Tao to the ground when the president snapped at the guard.

 

“Do not touch him! He’s mine!” The blond came to stand behind Tao and threaded his fingers into Tao’s dark locks once more.

 

Mr. Huang finally arrived at the scene, looking out of breath, and paling at Yixing’s dead form on the ground. The elderly man then looked to Tao’s naked state and the powerful man standing over his son.

 

“President Wu.” Mr. Huang instantly bowed. “What a surprise to see you at our stall!”

 

“Are you this man’s father?” The president asked Tao’s father. Mr. Huang glanced Tao over and hesitated, unsettled by Tao’s pleading eyes.

 

“Y-yes I am. That is my son.”

 

“Here.” The president pulled a coin purse from his uniform and tossed it to Tao’s father. The elderly man caught the small purse, brow wrinkled in confusion.

 

“What is this?” Mr. Huang spoke softly.

 

“Payment.” The blond hauled Tao to his feet and Tao tried to hide his privates by turning into the president. This only seemed to amuse the blond as he smirked and caressed Tao’s cheek gently. “I am taking this boy to be my slave. That is payment for any damages done to your stall and for your son.”

 

“Mr. President.” Tao’s father’s face fell. Tao was shocked at the president’s words, hysterically beginning to shake his head and utter small whispers of protest.

 

“No, no, no, no! You can’t! No!” Tao’s volume increased as his protests went on.

 

“Take him to my car.” Kris spoke his guards and motioned to Tao. Two strong looking men were by Tao’s side within a second.

 

“No! I won’t go! No!” Tao shrieked as they grabbed him. “Father! Father, please!”

 

“There are fifty thousand karats in there. I hope that should be enough.” The president spared the elderly man one last look before he was turning to follow his guard.

 

“He’s my only son. My only child I have left from the famine.” Mr. Huang said just as the president was about to leave.

 

The tall man turned to Mr. Huang and smiled sympathetically, “Then rest well knowing you will be able to eat well for the next few years.”

 

“I-…” Mr. Huang was lost for words as his country’s dictator walked out with the only happiness he had left in his life. Tao’s cries for help would haunt Mr. Huang to his grave.

* * *

Tao did not know how much time had passed since that day in the market.

 

Tao had fought them tooth and nail but in the end, Kris’s guards had shoved Tao into the car and taken him back to the palace. The residence of Abbudin’s president was unlike anything that Tao could have imagined. Tao had never seen such luxury before and Tao could not understand how one person could live in such privilege while thousands of others were starving.

 

Kris had taken Tao the night of his arrival, favoring his own bodily weapon over the cucumber, as the blond railed Tao over and over again. Tao had cried the entire time, desperately trying to shove the taller man from him, but Kris had proven too strong. He’d easily held Tao down and taken his satisfaction from Tao’s body. What had disgusted Tao even more was that Kris’s guards had remained present throughout the entire event.

 

When Kris had his fill of Tao for the second time that night, he’d collapsed atop the dark haired man and petted Tao’s trembling shoulder.

 

“Why… are they here?” Tao had finally mustered the courage to ask when it seemed the president was about to fall asleep.

 

“They are my guard.” Kris had mumbled, eyes closing, as he pulled Tao’s frame closer.

 

“Will they watch every time?” Tao did not want to be held by the man who had just mercilessly violated him but his body was too weak to protest. Tao was just focusing on trying to find the right position to sleep in on his side to alleviate the swords of pain shooting up his lower back.

 

“When you earn my trust,” Kris closed his eyes, breathing evening out, “You and I can truly be alone.”

 

“Mr. President,” Tao was surprised at the sudden influx of emotion that overtook him as his tears began to fall once more, “I want to go home.”

 

“Hmm,” It took Kris a moment to respond as he was nearly asleep, “It’s Kris while you are here… and I will keep you here forever.”

 

Tao’s eyes widened as he turned his back to the now sleeping tyrant. Tao could not find the peaceful clutches of sleep that entire night.

* * *

“Where is he?” Kris thundered, throwing open the double doors to his study.

 

Chanyeol and Kai were flanking the couch that which Tao sat upon. The young man’s hair was a mess with twigs and clumps of dirt as his sheer robe that left noting to the imagination was torn and ripped. Kris eyes the muddied violet fabric in disgust. Kris had just bought Tao that one, it was Kris’s favorite to date, and Tao had gone and ruined it.

 

“Where did you find him?” Kris tried to keep his voice calm as he approached the couch.

 

Tao simply hunched his shoulders and refused to meet Kris’s gaze as he approached. Kris huffed and roughly grabbed Tao by the jaw, turning his face right and left to inspect if any damage was done to his toy. Tao gritted his teeth and struggled avoiding Kris’s eyes which only angered the man more.

 

“You bitch!” Kris let his hand fly and struck Tao across the face. The dark haired man did not even utter a sound as his head was tossed to the side, face obscured by a mess of hair. Kris ripped the violet garment from Tao in his rage leaving Tao naked and bare on the couch.

 

“We found him by the servants quarters. He was trying to use the servant’s entrance to escape on one of the food delivery trucks. It was Sehun, the kitchen boy, who found him hiding.” Chanyeol informed the blond.

 

“He was trying to escape again.” Kai added for clarification when Tao’s head shot up and he glared at the guard.

 

“This makes the third time this month.” Kris growled, beginning to unbutton the front of his white button-down. “Chanyeol, get me some rope. I think I’ve been too lenient in his punishments leading up to now.”

 

“Yes, Mr. President.” Chanyeol left to retrieve the rope as only Kai remained to guard Tao.

 

“Do you really hate me so much, Tao?” Kris came to kneel before the young man, taking Tao’s hands in his. “Have I not provided you with everything you could ever wish for?”

 

“I am a slave here. I hate it and I hate you.” Tao spoke at last, anger in his voice. Kris’s brow twitched in annoyance just as Chanyeol returned with rope at hand.

 

“Spread him over the desk.” Kris sighed, rubbing at the tension in his forehead. “Feet on the floor.”

 

“What? No!” Tao shot up from the couch, attempting to run, but Kai and Chanyeol apprehended his escape.

 

“Let me go!” Tao shrieked, kicking his feet violently. Chanyeol and Kai were forced to lift Tao from the ground for fear of being kicked as they wrestled him over to Kris’s large mahogany desk. The piece of furniture’s top was wide enough to lay a person across comfortably, its surface slick and reflective, as four clawed feet supported it.

 

“Get off of me!” Tao screamed.

 

“Shut up.” Chanyeol warned, bending Tao over the furniture.

 

The dark haired man’s torso was forced down against the desk’s cool surface, his legs spread so that they aligned with each leg of the desk, his most intimate part exposed and spread open from the position. Kris merely watched on in amusement as Tao’s ankles were bound tightly to the desk’s feet and his hands were restrained with rope behind his back.

 

“He’s secure, Mr. President.” Chanyeol informed, gesturing to where Tao was bound.

 

“Leave us.” Kris was curt, blue-eyes fixated on how defenseless Tao was. His favorite toy was spread out and displayed for him on a wooden platter. Kris wondered why he never thought of trying this position before. Tao really was so wonderfully flexible, as Kris had discovered in their romps together. Chanyeol and Kai quickly made their exit.

 

Kris worked off his pants so that he only remained in his undone button-down and approached Tao from behind, large hands finding a familiar hold on Tao’s hips. The dark haired man was scrunching his face in a pained expression.

 

“Shh.” Kris spoke softly, gently running his hand down Tao’s back. “Why did you run away?”

 

“I hate you.” Tao was quick to respond.

 

“When I take such good care of you? I doubt that.” Kris chuckled. “Admit it. You love me. You love me fucking you. You love that I’m your master.”

 

“I’d rather be dead!” Tao was being exceptionally rowdy today and Kris frowned. The blond moved behind the bound man, member sliding between Tao’s spread legs, as Kris draped himself over the young man’s prone form. Kris savored the feeling of his bare flesh against Tao’s and humped the younger.

 

“G-get off of me!” Tao stuttered as he felt the hot throbbing swell of Kris between his legs and drag against his balls.

 

“You got to the kitchen this time? That’s further than last.” Kris complimented Tao, stealthily snaking a hand around Tao’s front.

 

Tao’s member hung pressed against the edge of the desk, the edge of the furniture digging into Tao’s abdomen, when Kris wrapped his fingers around it. The younger hissed, legs straining against his bonds, as Kris began to pump him.

 

“You’re half-hard already.” Kris pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Tao’s shoulder and the dark haired man shuddered in reluctant pleasure as Kris brought Tao’s cock more to life.

 

Tao couldn’t help it.

 

Kris had taken this body so many times, trained Tao in the ways of pleasure when Tao had been a naive virgin. Tao’s body only knew release now if it was by Kris’s hand and Tao hated himself for it. It was a game with Kris. The blond loved commanding Tao to jerk himself off only to become frustrated because his own hand never felt quite the same as when Kris did it. Kris would make Tao touch himself until Tao begged for Kris’s touch and release.

 

“That’s my boy.” Kris praised Tao, stroking his member over and over again. Kris’s thumb swiped at the head, collecting the milky white fluid there, and Tao shivered.

 

“I hate you.” Tao repeated although he sounded like he meant it a lot less now.

 

“How did you manage to get as far as the kitchens this time?” Kris thrust against the swell of Tao’s rear. “Did you fuck that kitchen boy? What was his name? Sehun?”

 

“N-no.” Tao’s nipples had become erect and they brushed tantalizingly against the smooth surface of Kris’s desk as his body was lightly rocked with the elder’s rutting. Tao moaned at the delicious feeling the stimulation from his nipples sent down to his cock.

 

“Did you let him fuck you here?” Kris’s wet member slid messily against Tao’s behind and Tao mewled. Kris picked up his pace and began firmly pumping Tao’s member.

 

“N-no!” Tao gasped, releasing a shuddering breath. “Sehun had nothing to do with this.”

 

“I think you let him fuck you.” Kris’s voice was deep and gravelly. “And then when he was done, I bet he fucked you with every vegetable in the kitchen.”

 

Tao blushed at the reference to his first encounter with Kris and began struggling again.

 

“Get off of me, you sick bastard. I hate you. I hate everything you’ve ever done to me.” Tao spat, hands twitching from where they were locked behind his back.

 

“You don’t hate this.” Kris gathered the precum from Tao’s cock and brought his hand to Tao’s entrance. “Look at how wet you are.”

 

“I hate-…ah!” Tao cut off, jolting forwards on the desk and Kris slid two fingers inside of him.

 

Kris wasted no time in finding Tao’s spot. He was expert in the young man’s body by now, capable of making Tao cum with only his fingers. Tao was making strangled noises now, struggling to keep his moans at bay, as Kris crooked his fingers within the man.

 

“Tell me how much you like this.” Kris taunted him, digging his digits deeper into Tao’s rectum. The lack of lubrication burned slightly but Tao had grown accustomed to that. In fact, the burn felt good because Tao’s body knew the gratification that came afterwards. His cock was fully hard now and throbbed in anticipation of the fulfillment that is no doubt coming soon.

 

“I don’t like this.” Tao shook his head vehemently. “I don’t.”

 

“You crave this.” Kris continued his goading as two fingers became three forcing their way into Tao’s tight heat. Tao gasped for air and struggled uselessly against the rope binding his ankles when the fingers began to twist and plunge deeper. Kris was able to work his fingers in up to the knuckle and he grinned in excitement. It was almost time.

 

Painful sharp flickers of pleasure were making Tao’s vision spotty now. His body was being drive into sensory overdrive as his dripping cock dragged against the desk’s end and his pert nipples scrapped against the desk’s top. The younger panted, mouth open and drooling, as he pressed his face against the desk. He wanted to moan so desperately but Tao won’t give Kris that satisfaction.

 

Kris stopped with his teasing and bundled his fingers together to begin thrusting into Tao with purpose. He finger-fucked the younger harshly, loving how the rougher he was, the more Tao gasped and writhed with pleasure. Tao was nearing that peak of ecstasy now, unable to think coherent thoughts as all his blood rushed to his cock. Unconsciously the young man began arching his back to meet Kris’s fingers in time with his thrusts but just as Tao was about to peak, Kris pulled his fingers free.

 

“No!” Tao shouted out in anger before he could stop himself. An embarrassed red flushed across Tao’s face and he prayed Kris had not heard him.

 

He had.

 

“You want this?” Kris gripped his cock and dragged it across Tao’s behind. “Beg for it.”

 

Tao remained silent, the only sounds in the office, the blood pumping in his ears. Tao panted, internally struggling with himself, as his throat closed painfully in his battle to beg for more. Tao wanted more, he wanted the sweet sting of Kris spreading open his body, but it was so degrading to beg.

 

Kris did not even bother teasing Tao for encouragement. He knew Tao too well. He knew Tao would eventually submit.

 

“P-please…” Tao said at last, gritting his teeth and pressing his forehead against the desk in shame. His voice was barely audible.

 

“Louder.” Kris demanded callously. The blond grabbed onto Tao’s hips in preparation.

 

“Please! I want it!” Tao sobbed, erection painfully throbbing between his legs. “I want you!”

 

“That’s what I thought.” Kris smirked, fingers kneading into Tao’s ass and spreading his cheeks apart. Tao whimpered before Kris was thrusting inside.

 

Kris thrust hard, his large head breaching Tao first, skin burning slightly from the friction that was Tao’s tight entrance, but slid inside regardless. Kris arched his hips forwards, burying himself deep within his slave, as Tao cried out in delirious pleasure.

 

It hurt to an extent but Tao focused on how relieving it was for Kris’s impressive length to finally fill him to contentment. Kris filled Tao perfectly, going just deep enough and stretching him just wide enough. It made Tao’s legs tremble as he felt Kris’s fingers flexing on his rear.

 

“Your body never disappoints.” Kris groaned, voice strained. He shifted his hold to Tao’s arms, grabbing Tao by the rope and hoisting Tao into a standing position. Tao’s entire weight was balanced on his hipbones now where they dug into the desk. Kris supported Tao against him, keeping a hand to Tao’s chest, while his other sought Tao’s cock.

 

“Ah!” Tao cried out at the pain the new position brought him. His knees and hips were being dug viciously into the desk as he sunk down lower onto Kris’s member.

 

“Yeah.” Kris pistoned his hips upwards earning a cry from Tao.

 

“K-Kris!” Tao hissed, as Kris held him upright and began frantically thrusting inside him. Kris’s pace was so angry and fast that Tao could not even derive pleasure.

 

Tao struggled to keep up with Kris’s pace, although Kris’s thrusts were almost too deep within him. A particularly hard one almost knocked the wind from Tao when Tao abandoned all pride.

 

“Touch me! Kris, please!” Tao begged and Kris’s lifeless hold on Tao’s member came to life. He began pumping Tao once more, pace just as rough as his thrusts were.

 

“Ah!” Tao was being overwhelmed by the sensations. He didn’t know whether to focus on how good Kris’s hand felt or how dizzyingly satisfying Kris’s cock was.

 

“Is this how the kitchen boy fucked you?” Kris demanded suddenly, pumping hard into Tao and the younger moaned brokenly.

 

“No! No one but you!” Tao could feel that cumulating fire pooling inside of him once again and he chased it.

 

“Can anyone fuck you like I can?” Kris sunk his teeth into Tao’s shoulder and the younger screamed.

 

“No one!” Tao used what leverage he had to work his hips down to where Kris had impaled him.

 

“Admit it. Say it to me. How dare you try and run away from your master!” Kris snarled, pace becoming erratic as he was about to climax. The blond shoved Tao down against the desk suddenly, the angle allowing him to plunge even deeper, and Tao howled in ecstasy.

 

“Ah! Kris! I love you! No one but you! I love only you!” Tao knew the words were lies in the back of his mind but he’d say anything to get off at this point.

 

“You belong to me!” Kris thrust in one last time and his hips stilled, member exploding inside of Tao.

 

“Kris!” Tao winced, at the crushing hold Kris’s hand had formed around Tao’s cock in reaction. Tao came with a strangled sound, white delirium spurting out and coating Kris’s hand and the side of the desk.

 

When Kris was done, he pulled out from Tao to admire the mess of white dripping down the younger’s thighs. The sight was simply erotic and Kris groaned, sticking his thumb into the opening.

 

Tao whimpered as the digit entered him but just as quickly as it was in, Kris pulled it out.

 

“I’ll send for Kai to come and clean you up.” Kris picked up Tao’s destroyed sheer robe from the floor and wiped at himself. “I’m losing my patience with you, Tao.”

 

“Huh.” Tao panted weakly, glazed eyes following Kris as the man put his clothes back on.

 

“Chanyeol! Kai!” Kris called through the door and the two guards entered, not even flinching when they saw the mess that was Tao bound to the desk.

 

“Get him cleaned up.” Kris instructed, shoving the dirtied violet garment into Kai’s hands.

 

“Kris?” Tao called, picking up his head from the desk when he noticed Chanyeol’s dark eyes admiring him.

 

“The next time you run off, it will be a foot you lose.” Kris warned, straightening out his shirt and running a hand through his messy hair. “Don’t make me maim you.”

 

“Mr. President, any further instructions?” Chanyeol was breathing heavier and Tao squirmed.

 

Kris paused in the doorway and looked back to Tao smirking.

 

“Get him cleaned up and sent to my room… but have some fun with him first.” Kris grinned and Tao’s eyes widened in panic.

 

“Kris!” Tao shouted as Kris left the room.

 

As he walked down the hallway, Kris could still hear Tao’s screams for him.


End file.
